Image sensors or displays, integrated in microelectronic devices, are generally formed of arrays of photodetectors associated with arrays of spectral filters. Among such filters, the forming of nanostructured spectral filters, defining patterns in a metal layer above a photodetector array, has already been provided.
Reference is made to PCT Publication WO-A-2010/029097 (U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0216229), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, which describes an example of nanostructured spectral filters.